Personal Time
by YetAnotherSmutWriter
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Danganronpa girls masturbating. Enjoy!
1. Tenko Chabashira

**(AN: Hello and thank you for taking the time to read my story! This is my first smut fanfic so please understand that it may not be that good. I'm welcome to any criticisms, though! And feel free to leave any suggestions. Thank you and enjoy!)**

* * *

Tenko Chabashira rushes into her dorm room and shuts the door hastily. Her back rests against the door as she continues to breathe heavily. She just had to have seen that…didn't she?

Twenty minutes prior to this moment, Tenko offered Himiko Yumeno for a walk around The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. To Tenko's slight surprise, Himiko agreed. The walk started off normal…well normal as it could be considering Tenko's random outbursts of obsession with Himiko. Himiko is trying her best to pay no mind to them anymore. Note trying.

What happened at the end walk was very abnormal and maybe even a bit chaotic. Tenko figured that she must've walked a bit faster than Himiko. What could be the other explanation, considering Himiko tripped over Tenko's leg?

Tenko apologized profusely, but she halted her apologies for a moment when she noticed what position Himiko fell in. She was in a position where Tenko, and anyone else behind Himiko for that matter, could get a look up the self-proclaimed mage's skirt. However, if it was just that, Tenko could've lived with herself a little bit. What has sent the Aikido master into frenzy is the fact that she noticed that Yumeno must've forgotten her undergarments for that day.

Himiko forgave Tenko for accidently tripping her, not noticing that Tenko saw what she saw. Chabashira issued out another apology before running away in shame…leaving the other girl confused.

Back to the current moment, Tenko's back continues to rest against the door as she covers her face with her hands. Is she ashamed? That probably won't even explain half of the emotions Tenko is feeling right now. However, one emotion she's definitely feeling is disgust. After years of protesting against (assaulting more like) degenerate males, she did the very thing those menaces would do! Was it intentional? Doesn't matter…the deed was still done.

Although…there is one other thing that she is feeling that's leaving her confused…a feeling she could only describe as lust.

" _Am…I turned on right now?"_ Tenko thinks to herself.

Without even checking manually, she can feel a little damp spot inside of her panties. Oh...great. If seeing up Himiko's skirt wasn't enough, now she's actually excited by it.

" _Just like a degenerate male."_ she thinks cursedly to herself.

However, as much as her mind told herself not to, she cannot help but slip a hand into her panties. As soon as her hand makes contact with her private area, she feels an electrifying sensation ripple throughout her entire body.

She quickly shoots her hand out of her skirt, her heavy breathing becoming more apparent.

She's disgusted with herself and tries to use every brain cell she has to convince her to go to sleep and hope she'll forget about the event between her and Himiko or at the very least have this feeling of lust go away.

Unfortunately, Tenko's brain is working against her morals that she's trying so hard to keep up. Finally she breathes out a sigh, cursing herself one last time.

" _I'm so sorry Himiko!"_

One of Tenko's hands disappears back into her skirt and eventually back into her panties. She starts to gently rub at her clit, sending another stimulating feeling through her…this one causing her to quietly moan. She continues to massage at her pussy as the room becomes filled with her soft moans. If she remembered correctly, the dorms are all soundproof, so she can moan as loud as she wanted. However, she decides to play it safe just in case she's wrong.

After a bit more rubbing, Tenko's breath slows down as she takes her hand away from her crotch to briefly look at her hand. As she expects, her fingers is coated in her juices. Tenko's breathing resorts back to its heavy state, this sight turning her on even more. She takes her other hand and directs it back to the area her other hand previously was.

" _Maybe I should take some of my clothes off...it'll probably feel better."_

As much as she hated to, she pulls her hand out of her panties again and uses both her hands to pull down her skirt slowly. After eventually taking it off and throwing it toward no particular place, she starts to slide off her dark-colored, flower-patterned undergarment. She surprises herself with a small moan issuing out from her after her panties come off. The cool air of the room feels nice against her vagina as Tenko then takes a peak at her panties. She notices the wet spot inside the piece of cloth, this also making her even wetter.

After her panties join her skirt in the corner, one of Tenko's hands gets right back to work at her lower lips. This time, instead of softly rubbing it, she's massaging it with much vigor, her moans becoming more frequent. Chabashira decides to pleasure herself more by sliding her other hand slowly up her chest, this movement sending more electric shocks of pleasure through her. Her hand makes its way into her bra and onto her right breast. She could tell before that her nipples were hard, her hand now touching one of them being confirmation. She rubs her right nipple slowly as her other hand increases speed. She decides to take this up a notch as she gradually slides her index finger inside of her. Even when she does this with much caution, she almost bellows out a loud moan, luckily restraining it a little bit. With that step done, she starts to pump her finger in and out of her pussy, while she lightly pinches her erect nipple with the other hand. The room soon becomes nothing but a harmony of heavy breathing and restraint moans being conducted by the woman whose back is still against the door.

Tenko opens her eyes abruptly as she realizes where she is still standing. She kicks off her sandals and begins to rush over to the bed. However, she slightly trips. Her hand that is paying attention to her breast quickly shoots out to grab the door handle to prevent the girl from falling face flat. Still using the handle as support, she lifts herself up and rushes toward the bed pulling her hand a little forcefully from the handle. She quickly arrives at her bed and promptly sits in the middle. She reaches up the back of her shirt and unclasps her bra, sliding it off along with her shirt in a matter of seconds. She throws the articles of clothing off the side of the bed as her hands attend back to the areas they were assigned to earlier.

As her index finger continues to work its wonders at her nether regions, Tenko decides to stop holding back. Her moans become even louder, to the point of almost screaming as she decides to slide in another finger, sending another pleasurable chill amongst her body.

Tenko lies down on her back and then flips onto her stomach, raising her ass in the air a short while later. This position squishes her breasts against the mattress; therefore the hand that she was dedicating time to that area went swiftly to her pussy lips adding even more pleasure in her experience.

As soon as her other hands meets the other at her pink folds…she feels a sensation starting to arise in her. She is close. However, being a little impatient, Tenko flips right onto her back and works her hands faster down there. She doesn't want to wait for this orgasm any longer. Her breathing is heavier than that of a 100-pound weight, her moans now close to ear-piercing, and two of her right fingers continue to thrust in and out of her pussy, her left hand aiding the process by massaging it. She decides to add in another finger and that is when she loses it.

Her moans halt as she bites her lip, her hands remaining static as well. She lifts up her waist from the bed a little bit as her orgasm rips through her body. After a couple seconds, her breathing slows down as the sensation soon stops. Her hips collapse down on the bed and she tears her hands away from her pussy and puts them at her side.

"Hah…that was…incredible." she says out loud, deciding not to keep her comments within her thoughts.

She lifts one of her hands close to her face as to inspect it. Of course, her fingers are coated with fluids that are the result of her orgasm. She lifts up her a head a bit and notices she made a bit of a mess on the sheets as well.

As much as her tired body told her not to, she slowly gets up from the bed and travels around the room to retrieve her clothes, her steps stumbling a bit. After getting fully dressed and washing her hands away of any "evidence," Tenko makes her way to the door.

To the aikido master's surprise, the door is not fully closed. She slightly panics and prays that no one outside potentially heard her.

She opens her door and peaks outside and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees no one is outside. She closes and locks her door and makes her way down the stairs, a slight spring in her step. That is…until she hears someone's door open and close.

She quickly turns around and sees that her classmate Shuichi Saihara is standing outside his dorm room.

"Ah, hello Tenko."

"Uh…hey!" Tenko greets back as she starts to walk out the dormitory.

"By the way…" he continues, "Are you okay?"

Tenko freezes when he asks that, "What do you mean?"

"It's just…when I was going to my room…I thought I heard you screaming. Were you practicing your neo-aikido by any chance?"

Tenko clenches her fist as a fit of anger wells up in her. Shuichi doesn't have any time to protest as Tenko rushes over to him and throws him on his back.

"You degenerate males!" Tenko hollers at the unfortunate boy, "Always prying into a lady's private business."

Tenko storms out of the dormitory as Shuichi slowly gets up, his now aching back preventing him to get up any faster. As he gets up, he processes Chabashira's parting words.

"Private business…"

He rests his finger against his chin as he tries to understand what she meant by that. Suddenly, his eyes widen and his face inherits an obvious blush, figuring out exactly what she meant. He tilts his head down as he walks out the dormitory.


	2. Angie Yonaga

Angie Yonaga twirls her paintbrush around her hand, wishing that it's dancing across the canvas rather than across her fingers.

It's very rare when Angie has, what some may call, artist's block. As rare as flipping a coin one thousand times and having it land on tails every time. The Ultimate Artist has been staring at the canvas for the last twenty minutes and she can't think of a single thing. She has even prayed to Atua and the only thing she was told was that she was distracted.

Perhaps that's why she's not painting anything? Because she's too distracted thinking why she's distracted? Or maybe Atua doesn't want her to paint right now? Maybe it's the tingling feeling between her legs that's distracting her?

Now that she thinks about it, this tingling feeling between her legs has been pestering from practically the moment in this room. Angie, in the midst of thinking still, slowly and unconsciously slides her hand across her stomach, the feeling between her legs getting stronger. She suddenly gasps in pleasure when she realizes her free hand is in her pants and is lightly stroking her clit.

" _Oh…"_ the artist suddenly realizes, _"So that's why Atua said I was distracted! Well…I can easily resolve that!"_

Her hand stops stroking her clit as she decides to take it up a notch. Her fingers start to massage her pussy, the movements being slow and graceful. It seems that Angie doesn't particularly care if anyone were to hear her as her moans deafeningly fill the room. She closes her eyes and her breathing comes heavier, however the heavy breathing being a whisper to the blaring moaning.

She suddenly shoots her eyes open when a knock from the door catches her attention. "Coming!" she shouts happily as always as she skips her way to the door.

After unlocking it, she swings the door open. Standing there is her classmate and friend Korekiyo Shinguji. His unnerving and sinister presence wildly contrasts with Angie's bright and chirpy one.

"Greetings Korekiyo!"

"Greetings Angie." he greets back. He begins to speak, but pauses for a quick second and asks a different question "Are you…okay, by chance?"

"Angie is fine! Why do you ask?"

"I see. It's nothing really…I thought I heard noises in this room."

"Oh that? Angie was just getting aquatinted with herself is all!"

The anthropologists cocked his head in confusion. "Acquainted with yourself? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well…to put it simply, I'm masturbating."

Korekiyo takes a step back and shakes his head in shock. Under his facemask, a heavy blush is present. "I-I see."

"Yep!" Yonaga springs back up, ignoring his reaction, "So…Angie would like some time alone if you don't mind."

Shinguji takes notice that her hand is already gripping the door. "Actually…I'd like to…"

"No time to talk! Goodbye!"

The door slams close and its lock is heard in the hallway. Korekiyo simply walks away, shaking his head in disbelief. "Apologies, Sister, but you may have to wait a bit longer." he quietly mutters to himself.

The artist slams her back against the door and her hands disappear back into her skirt. Yonaga is not really in the mood to take this slow, as she already has one finger pumping in and out of her. Her heavy pants are rhythmic as she slides up and down the door continuously, her body replicating the movements of her finger.

Not stopping her finger that's at work, her other hand slides off her skirt with much haste. After it ends up on the other side of the room, Angie uses the same hand to slide off her bra. She stands bare naked in the room, internally remarking that the room's air felt nice against her nude body.

Yonaga decides to have another finger accompany the one sliding out her pussy. An ample, electric-like wave of pleasure tears through her body, this sensation knocking her to the ground. Her fingers' movements amazingly get even faster as her other hand tends to her right breast, lightly massaging the erect nipple.

A feeling starts to arise in her. Her orgasm was approaching. Angie gets prepared for the upcoming sensation as her hand gets faster at their tasks. However, an idea pops into Angie's head.

She heads over to the canvas she was sitting near earlier and grabs one of the paintbrushes. She turns the brush end away from the direction of her lower lips. You can probably tell where this is going.

She doesn't waste any time inserting the paintbrush's handle inside her. She nearly screams at the insertion. After taking a breather for a second or so, the paintbrush mimics her fingers' earlier movement. Quite immediately, the feeling of orgasm arises back in Angie's body. Her pants and moans become faster...faster to the point that a moan is sounded every second. Then, her last three moans break the fast pace of the previous.

The first moan being long and drawn out as the paintbrush becomes less faster in its pumping.

The second moan being extensively carried out after she removes the paintbrush from her vagina.

Her last moan comes from the feeling of something spraying from her crotch. She squirts for a couple seconds before the feeling goes away.

The artist lies on her back, the smell of ecstasy lingering in the air. He breathing slows down and she slowly closes her eyes to take in the moment. They don't remain closed for long as she suddenly shoots them open in realization.

"That'd be the perfect thing to paint!"

* * *

"Come on Shuichi! Atua hates to wait!"

"Ok...ok." the detective replies tiredly.

Angie opens the door to her lab and yanks Shuichi inside with her. She beckons him to sit on a nearby chair as she positions herself near the earlier canvas, the picture covered with a tarp.

"So...you wanted to show me a picture, Angie?" Saihara inquires, despite knowing the response.

"Why, of course! I just recently painted it to! Angie really thinks you'll like this one!"

Before she can continue, Shuichi interrupts, "Well...I mean...I always liked your art."

"That's very kind of you to say!" the art-concerned Ultimate thanks. "Atua thanks you for the comment. Anyways..."

Angie's hands grip the tarp and Shuichi crosses his fingers, wising that he wouldn't pass out after seeing Angie's artwork again.

His wish doesn't come true.

When he does wake up again, he still sees the canvas is unveiled. He thinks he's going to pass out again. However, he is quite surprised when he doesn't.

"You passed out after seeing my painting again! Fortunately, Atua wanted me to give you another chance!"

"I-I see." Shuichi stammers.

He adjusts his eyes and takes a good look at the picture. It's a beautiful scenery, taking place deep inside a forest he ganders. The dark colors of the trees, the stream, and even the woman on her back in the middle of the painting fit the image nicely.

The Ultimate Detective takes a closer look at the woman on her back. To his surprise, he notices that the woman is Angie herself. She looks peaceful lying atop the green blades of grass. However, his observation of her expression last but a second as her observes something else.

In the painting, he notices, her bra is missing. And so is her skirt...and panties. And her hand is quite explicitly placed on her private area.

"So...do you like it?"

Saihara turns his head to Yonaga, his blush obvious. "Er...yes… I do have one question. Why are you naked in this picture?"

"Ah...that's simple. In this picture, I'm pleasuring myself. Atua gave me the idea for this picture when I was doing so earlier."

The detective suddenly asks himself how it is possible that his blush got even deeper. "I-I see. Well...this is a great image! G-good job!"

"Are you alright? You look flushed."

"Ah, I'm fine…I'm just…er, tired. You don't mind if I…leave for the moment?"

"Of course you can! Thank you for coming!"

Shuichi waves goodbye as Angie also departs him with her signature "Byeonara!" Saihara closes the door behind him and heavily sighs. He makes his way back to his dorm, trying to conceal his arising erection.


	3. Miu Iruma

Waves of adrenaline are pumping through her so much that it may as well be her bloodstream now.

She holds the small, oval shaped device in her perspiration painted palm. Even without the item inside her, she can already feel her pussy getting as wet as her hands. She flashes the item a grin before setting it down next to a button of sorts on a table beside her. Her hands grab the waistband of her skirt, the skirt sliding down in seconds. Her panties follow suit. Her crotch and smooth shiny legs are bare in the room as he grabs the device resting upon the table.

" _This is going to be fucking awesome."_

With that statement of excitement and preparation out of the way, she speedily shoves the object up her pussy. She regrets doing that seconds later as the pleasure of doing so sends her down to her knees. Regardless, she tucks in the device further inside her pussy until she feels it deep enough to the point where she wouldn't be concerned she pushed it up too far. Her breathing is irregular as she suppresses the urge to finger herself to completion right there.

" _Damn girl, calm down. I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet and I'm already excited."_

She rises to her feet and reaches down to pick up her discarded clothing. After her panties and skirt are on again, she reaches for the button that was also on the table. She shoves the button down one of her pocket and heads out the door, swallowing the lump in her throat trying to reason her out of this crazy idea.

It's not unusual for the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma, to have an outlandish idea; especially those ideas in dealing with sexual activities. In actuality, it's behavior that her academic peers expected of her. So…for her to have the idea to invent a new and powerful vibrator for herself so she can shove it up in her, turn it on in public, and try to act like nothing is wrong while vibrations are tempting her to cum right there? That would be just another day in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles.

She makes her way out the Dormitory, striding her way to the Dining Hall in the building ahead. She's planning to activate it only when she sees someone around.

And as if luck is on her side today, she sees one of her classmates, Gonta Gokuhara in the distance. She doesn't find it strange that he's on his knees, using a magnifying glass to gander a closer look at blades of grass, searching for bugs no doubt.

She takes in a deep breath, reaches into the pocket obtaining the vibrator's button…and presses it on.

Much to her displeasure (and pleasure at the same time) she bellows out a scream of ecstasy. She curses herself as she doesn't want to draw too much attention…something she seems to just draw out of Gonta as he looks her way. He gives an innocent smile to the not so innocent acting girl and makes his way toward her.

She doesn't worry too much about her roaring moan as she knows that Gonta isn't exactly what one would call "bright" so he wouldn't find her noisy moaning strange. As he gets closer, she further suppresses the urge to shoot a hand down her undergarments and massage her pussy to a wet and amatory completion.

"Good morning, Miu!" the entomologist brightly greets.

"And a…ah…" she slowly releases a moan, trying to pass it off as simply breathing out, "g-good fucking morning to you, Bug B-b-b…oooh, Bug Brain!"

"Is Miu alright? She looks unwell."

She stops her heavy panting as she realizes that Gonta is now awaiting an answer from her. "Y-yeah! Never been fuckin' better!"

"Is…Miu sick?" Gonta asks with a tone of worry.

"O-Of course not!" Miu screams in response; partly because of her personality, but mostly because of how closer she was going to orgasm.

Gonta twists his face in thinking before shrugging away Miu's behavior entirely. "Ok! Gonta's heading to breakfast. Is Miu coming?"

" _Oooh…I will be in a second."_

Miu suppresses another moan or two to herself before affirming that she is going to be there. Gokuhara cheerfully skips towards the school building to head to the Dining Hall. When the entomologist is out of sight, Miu reaches for the button and turns the vibrator off.

She immediately collapses to her knees, her breathing gradually decreasing from fast and tired to slow and pleased. She takes out the vibrator's button from her pocket and takes another stare at it. Her signature smirk slowly creeps back. Gonta was just practice.

" _Time for the real fun."_

* * *

Kirumi Tojo walks out of the kitchen and into the Dining Room, holding a big platter stacked with freshly and recently cooked food. The room was present with all of the students, with the exception of one. The Ultimates were either caught up in a task particular to their talent or engaging in an exchange. Kirumi sets down a dish in front of its respective person. Those who weren't caught up in what they are doing or aren't just plain rude usher out a "Thank you" to the Ultimate Maid.

"Mmm… "Kokichi Oma loudly sounds, "This looks good! Thank you Mommy!"

Kirumi only responds to that asinine remark with a sigh.

She sets down most of the plates, eventually managing to set down Miu's food. The breakfast choice always strikes every one as odd, someone finally managing to discuss about the odd choice.

"You know…I never imagined Miu to be the one with just cereal." Ultimate Astronaut, Kaito Momota, says addressing his friend Shuichi."

"I found the choice odd as well." Kirumi answers, overhearing the question. "I think she said it was to keep "her wonderful figure" or something akin to that. Speaking of Miu…"

Kirumi takes a quick glance around the Dining Hall.

"Hm…it appears she's not here." Tojo declares.

Suddenly, the doors to the Dining Hall burst open, Miu standing in the doorway with the biggest shit-eating grin.

"'Sup fuckers!"

"It seems that everyone has arrived."

Kirumi disappears back into the kitchen, Miu's eyes following her every step. When the maid is back inside the other room and no one else is looking at the entrance door, Miu slips her hand back into the pocket obtaining the vibrator switch, promptly turning it back on.

She learns from her past mistake and manages to keep quiet. She ignores the weak feeling in her knees and slowly strides over to the empty chair. Plopping down in the chair is a satisfying feeling for her as she no longer worries about falling face flat due to the feeble feeling in her knees. Now all she has to worry about is not letting loose and making her panties and the chair wet.

Luckily, the vibrator's noises are silent amongst the loud chattering in the midst of the students. Iruma picks up the cereal bowl's spoon, her hand ever so slightly shaking. She pushes the scoop of cereal in her mouth and nearly drops the spoon back into the bowl. The loud clattering of the action does make Saihara turn his head for a moment, but it quickly turns back. Seeing this makes Miu sprout a large toothy grin.

" _Ha, good thing they're all fuckin' morons. Let's see how far I can push this."_

After managing to shove another spoonful of cereal in her mouth, she puts her hands on her lap. No one notices her irregular breathing, and if they do, they surely don't take notice of her hands' positioning. Chuckling to herself, she slips a hand inside her skirt and panties and softly rubs her clit.

The pleasure almost makes her cum right there, but she manages to control herself. While she works her hand down there, she uses her other hand to try and eat the cereal. Note try. Because her attention is entirely focused to not squirt right in front of everybody, it's completely distracted from simple actions such as eating a spoonful of cereal. The spoon falls on her lap and completely stains her skirt. She quickly snatches her hand out of her underwear before someone looks at her. The person right next to her, Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist, notices the small incident.

"Miu, your skirt!" she exclaims.

"Dammit!" the other girl more harshly exclaims. "I need to go get a napkin or somethin'."

Miu quickly rises from her chair, heading toward the kitchen. However, before she enters through the door, she decides to adjust the setting on her vibrator. She bumps up the vibrations to two out of the four settings. A moan almost escapes past her lips, hoping that it could be passed off as a hum.

"Hey! D-do you have something that can w-wipe this s-shit of my clothes?" Miu exclaims once entering the kitchen.

"What do you need it for?" Kirumi asks, turning away from her task.

"N-nothing much! J-just need to wipe some white s-stuff off my clothes a-after I couldn't s-sallow, y'know?"

After Kirumi internally facepalms, she grabs a new and dry washcloth, wets it, and politely hands it to Miu, the latter not so politely taking it from the maid's hands.

Miu's job of wiping away the stain is not entirely successful as her hand is a bit shaky because of the device shaking inside her. However, she manages to wipe it off well enough where it could be hard to see.

"If you need that skirt washed at a later time, then I'll be glad to do it for you." Kirumi politely offers.

"Y-yeah, s-sure." Miu responds. She tries to plan for a more gauche response, but the vibrations in her pussy blot her mind from coming up with one.

The rest of the Dining Hall's breakfast goes off without much incident. Well, not much of what the Gifted Academy students would consider incident.

After breakfast, the majority of the students empty out of the Dining Hall. Nothing much strange about this, other than Miu being the one coming out last where she uses this opportunity to turn off her vibrator. The only thing preventing her dropping her skirt and panties and finishing herself right there is that there was some people still situated at the table behind her, those still trying to eat or being like Kaede, who's insisting she wants to help Kirumi clean.

Miu decides that she'll go to her Ultimate Lab and finger herself there. However, she barely makes it past the woman's bathroom when she bumps into someone. That person is her classmate Korekiyo, the Ultimate Anthropologist.

"Hey! Watch where your ass is going!"

"My apologies, I didn't mean to run into you."

The two almost depart without another word until a delightfully devilish idea strikes Miu.

" _Hey…doesn't hurt to tease myself a little more."_

She decides to take up this situation that she's already taking up a notch up another notch. She reaches into her pocket and turns on the vibrator to the fourth setting. She breathes in an entire gale from the pleasure. Then she breathes in another gale when she realizes how she was going to make this situation work.

"Hey, Borekiyo!"

The anthropologist halts in his tracks. He seems hesitant to turn around, but eventually faces the inventor.

"Yes Miu?"

"Uh…uh…" The inventor can barely get the words out her mouth. "T-tell me one of those anthropologists or –pology stories or s-something!"

"You want me to tell you an anthropology story?" Korekiyo inquired, cocking his head to the side. "Are you feeling well?"

"N-never been f-fucking better!"

Korekiyo blinks once, then twice, before closing his eyes to ponder his answer. "Very well. I suppose we can go back to my lab and share a few tales. It's awfully convenient you stopped me Miu, for in my lab I've started to read some older and newer books that talk about machines, something I think you might be interested in. You see…"

The rest of Korekiyo's lecture is a blur to Miu's ears. Partly because it is a drag to even try and listen to, but mostly because her mind is only occupied on the buzzing device inside her cunt. Her original intention was to hold a conversation with the device on and try not to moan and splurge in her panties in front of somebody. However, she remembers at this moment, while Korekiyo is giving lecture before his lecture, that Korekiyo was always one to give out monotonous lectures, with little to no questions involved. Not to mention, with all that foreplay she did earlier, her orgasm was slowly rising.

"Well…shall we go Miu?"

"H-Huh?"

"To my lab…" Korekiyo further explains. "Shall we go?"

Miu is getting tired of all this edging she's doing. She wants, no, _needs to_ cum right now.

"Actually, gotta go do something right quick. So we'll meet later or…some shit. Maybe not."

Before a response of any kind can conjure up in Shinguji's mind, Iruma disappears into the woman's restroom. Korekiyo gives a sigh of slight disappointment as he makes his way back to the lab.

In the bathroom, Miu turns off the vibrator. Her skirt and panties are nearly flown off across the room, the vibrator being snatched off as well. She is so wet that she's actually dripping. She doesn't wait any longer. She inserts two fingers inside herself and pumps them in and out. She already checked, there is no one else inside the bathroom and rarely did anyone enter these restrooms.

She whimpers soft and quiet moans, disappointed that she can't scream like she usually does when she masturbates. But in order not to get caught, this would have to do.

She is already close. She decides to add in another finger and she finally starts to feel the feeling arise in her. She mutters to herself "I'm gonna cum!" as she finally lets loose.

Her fingers are shot out of her pussy, her juices squirting out rapidly. She feels every drop leave her body, her cum making the bathroom's ambience akin to the pouring of water. After to what she thinks is thirty seconds, the large part of her orgasm is done, but she knows she's not entirely done. She starts to feel spurts of her juices shoot out of her out rockets. After to what she thinks is another thirty seconds of contractions, she finally squirts out another puddle.

She lies on the cold floor, her heavy breathing slowly becoming lighter. She can't paint over the grin that was seemed to be permanently plastered on her face.

" _Fuck…I need to do that shit again sometime."_

After spending a minute or two basking her afterglow, she rises to her feet. Despite being done with her masturbation session, her hand is slowly massaging circles on her pussy. She looks around for her skirt and panties and sees that they were thrown near the door. She makes her way toward them.

Unfortunately, it seems the results of her masturbation earlier are a bit slippery… slippery enough to make her fall on her back screaming out an "Aw fuck!"

And as if her luck couldn't be any worse, the door shoots open by one Kaede Akamatsu.

The pianist is awestruck when she first walks in. Who wouldn't be at the scene before her? Right there is the crass and sexual classmate on the floor with her skirt and panties discarded at the corner. Not to mention her hand is between her legs, and a questionable puddle is staining the floor in front of her. And to add in more unfortunate and convenient evidence, Miu loudly exclaimed "Aw fuck" before the pianist entered.

"H-hey! What the fuck are you-?"

"You know there's stalls right there for you to do that, right Miu?" Kaede interrupts. "But…if you want the entire room to yourself, I'll leave."

"W-wait!" the inventor tries to argue. "It's not what it-"

Akamatsu pays no heed to her pleads as the bathroom door closes with a click. Miu sighs as she gets up to try and retrieve her underclothing once more.

She slips again.


	4. Himiko Yumeno

**(AN: Hello! Thanking for taking time to read Chapter 4 of Personal Time. Now...I actually wrote this chapter as an April Fools prank, but forgot to post it here after posting the joke story on AO3. Anywho, I wanted to give all of you the joke chapter and real chapter...and considering I had the idea for this prank only a few days before April Fools, I had to hurry up and write both. That's why this chapter is of considerably lower quality than the last, which I apologize for. I was...a bit on the fence on doing Himiko in the first place...but considering the idea I had, I quickly got over that. Anyways, thank you and enjoy!**

Himiko Yumeno restlessly makes her way out of the Dormitory, heading towards the Dining Hall. She wants nothing more but to crash back into her bed and drift off again. However, there are several factors that she knows would prevent that from ever happening.

"Hey Himiko!"

One of those factors being Tenko Chabashira.

Himiko internally cringes at the mere mention of her name from her obsessed fan. Actually…obsessed doesn't describe half of Tenko's affection for Himiko. That's not to say Himiko hates Tenko. However…the Ultimate Magician wouldn't mind if…

"Would you like me to carry you to the Dining Hall?"

…the Neo Aikido master would just back off sometimes.

"Nyeh…that's okay. I can walk there on my own." Himiko manages to grunt out.

"B-but!" Chabashira tries to insist with this request. She stutters and stumbles on her words to think of a reason that Himiko would accept the offer. "What if a degenerate male comes out of nowhere and snatches you up? I mean…I would take care of them before he gets away, but a menace would still put your hands on you! If I was carrying you, a simple kick would get the job done!"

Yumeno internally facepalms at this logic, but decides to say nothing about it and politely (as she can manage) denies Tenko's request once more.

After taking note that the rest of walk is relatively silent (exception to a few questions and other off-hand comments), Himiko finally makes it to the Dining Hall. To her surprise, the two of them are the first ones that make it to the Dining Hall. Himiko breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe she can get a quick nap before the rooms begins to get busy.

"Hey, we're the only ones here!" Tenko exclaims.

" _Oh…yeah."_

The magician sighs to herself as she takes a seat. Tenko, to Yumeno's surprise, wordlessly takes a seat. The magical Ultimate rests her head on the table, hoping to get a few more winks before the hustle and bustle of the Dining Room begins. With enough silence, sleep is once again rewarded to her. Before she finally drifts off, she can see, even with her sight temporarily obstructed, Tenko grinning at the sight of her sleeping. After all, Tenko multiple times said that Himiko looks adorable when she's sleeping.

However, the athletic Ultimate seems to be unsure on what to do with herself in the midst of this awkward silence. Luckily it's broken when Kirumi departs out of the kitchen.

"Hello." the maid greets. "I thought I heard someone take a seat in here."

"Oh, Kirumi!" Tenko shouts as she nearly falls out her seat. This shout is loud enough to take Himiko out her dream world. "Oh, sorry Himiko!" Tenko apologizes, Yumeno groaning in annoyance as a response.

"I apologize for waking you up." Tojo replies. "That was…not my intention."

"Nyeh…it's fine, both of you."

"I…didn't hear you Kirumi. Were you in there the whole time?" Tenko asks.

The maid politely nods her head as a reply. "It seems everyone will take some time to arrive. If you need any assistance, I shall be in the kitchen."

Before the maid can disappear back into the kitchen, Tenko stops her to try and delve into another rant.

"You know, Kirumi, you don't have to be slaving in that kitchen trying to appease those degenerate males that'll never appreciate it."

Kirumi heaves out a sigh and politely turns around. "Not only is it my duty as a maid to serve you all, but to assist you in such tasks as this so you can all excel and improve in your personal crafts so as to not burden yourself with concerns such as mine. It also helps me improve my craft at the same time. Perhaps, Miss Chabashira, it is not my thinking that you should try to change, but yours."

These words barely resonate with Tenko, as she crosses her arms with a "Hmph."

"She's got a point, Tenko." Yumeno tiredly responds back.

"Himiko!" Chabashira exclaims in disbelief.

Once Kirumi disappears, the silence between the magician and aikido master returns. Chabashira takes a glance at the clock and then glances at the door behind her. An idea suddenly pops into her head as she stretches her arms and stands up to stretch her legs. Himiko, hearing her getting up, opens her eyes to glance at what the girl plans to do. Yumeno prepares to ask this question, but gets her answer as she sees Tenko lays belly flat on the ground. The answer is made even clearer when Chabashira begins doing push-ups. This intrigues Yumeno enough to lift up her head and watch the aikido master.

Himiko would've looked away with no further thought if it is not for the fact that she is entranced at the Neo-Aikido master's speed. In the span of easily thirty seconds, Tenko has made it through twenty pushups. Himiko sits up from her resting position and watches upon the scene in a wonder. She notices Tenko's eyes dart up at her for a second. Yumeno stares for a while a longer before preparing to lay her head back down.

Although, as fate will have it, Himiko's gawking teaches her two things at that moment. One: Tenko's shirt is loose enough to hang down if the Ultimate was to ever do push-ups like at this moment. And two: Tenko is sometimes forgetful of important things…like a bra.

The self-proclaimed mage wants to look away…she really does. However, Tenko's bouncing breasts were enticing to look at, putting were in a bit of a trance. She doesn't even want turn her head by half a centimeter.

" _S-Should I say something?"_ Yumeno debates with herself. _"It would be the nice thing to do, but…"_

Luckily for the magical Ultimate, she doesn't have to come to a decision as Chabashira lifts herself from the ground, finished with her push-ups.

"What's wrong Himiko? You're…sweating a bit."

Himiko briefly puts her hand to her forehead to indeed confirm Tenko's observation. "Nyeh…it's nothing. I'm a bit hot is all."

"Oh! Let me get you something to cool you down!"

"N-no. It's fine."

Tenko responds with an "Ok" and gets right back to stretching. By this point, Himiko looks down and wipes off the sweat forming on her brow. However, fate also teaches her that if Tenko is so careless to forget about a bra, then doubtlessly she'd forget an even more important undergarment. Himiko realizes this when Tenko turns her back to Yumeno and bends down to touch her toes.

Himiko almost falls backwards in her chair at the sight, managing to suppress a shout. Right there, in all of its glory, is Tenko's pussy. Clean, shaved, and shining bright for her to see. Although the scene lasts for a second, maybe two, the image is deeply suppressed in the magician's mind. Now, not only is her forehead damp, but her undergarments inhabits a damp spot in the place she expects it to be.

Tenko turns back and sees that Yumeno has begun sweating even unusually more. "H-hey…Himiko. Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's…fine, Tenko."

"I-I can get you some water if you-"

"N-no…really…it's fine."

Tenko shoots a confused look at Himiko but then shoots a look at the clock and once more takes notice that the Dining Hall is still empty albeit for them. Both inhabitants of the hall are beginning to wonder if everyone else died in their sleep, or are planning or doing something and didn't think to include them.

"H-hey…Tenko."

"Yes Himiko?"

"Did you…rush getting dressed this morning?"

Tenko confidently nods her head with a smile. "Yep! I wanted to get out there as fast as I could so I could be by your side to protect you! After all…if I was too slow and you had to walk to the Dining Hall alone, what if some degenerate male attacked you?"

"I see" the young Ultimate decides against saying anything about the asinine logic. "…Did you forget anything by rushing like that?"

"Hmm…I don't think I-"

And as if a ton of bricks hit her, Tenko's face blushes in realization. She glances downwards, her eyes no doubt directed to her skirt.

"Er…excuse me…I, um, have to go back to my dorm room…"

And just like that, Chabashira disappears from the room.

Yumeno sighs and lays her head back down on the table, hoping that Tenko's scarce presence would finally get her those last winks of sleep. Alas, with the images floating in Himiko's mind, Tenko didn't have to be physically there for her presence to still be with Himiko.

The magician is starting to get uncomfortable, continuously shifting in her seat. She doesn't need to be a detective to figure out her discomfort. She's turned on. And she doesn't need to take that much time to figure out why.

Her breathing is getting heavy and her hand is starting to wander. It finally stops its wandering and decides to enter her skirt. However, a clank in the kitchen startles her and her hand shoots out her skirt like a bullet.

" _Right…Kirumi's in there."_

Himiko turns her head to stare at the door. Her eyes dart to her skirt for a moment, her hormones taking over fear and logic.

" _Well…maybe if I was…quiet about it."_

The young magician doesn't give herself anymore debate and quickly puts her hand in her panties to rub her pussy with one finger. A small moan escapes her, the girl luckily managing to quiet its volume by a bit.

Eventually, the sights that turned Himiko on flood right back into her head. Tenko's breasts bouncing with each push-up… her pussy glistening in the light of the Dining Hall…

Yumeno decides to insert a finger inside herself and accidently moans a little louder than she wants to. She prays that Tojo didn't hear it as she starts pumping it back and forth, her breathing much heavier. However, her finger freezes and she tries to control her heavy breaths when she hears footsteps coming from the kitchen. She's only fast enough to rest one arm and her head on the table, as to pretend she's sleeping, her other hand still in her skirt. The kitchen door bursts open.

"Miss Yumeno? Are you alright?"

"Nyeh? Oh…I'm fine."

"I-I see. My apologies, I thought I heard someone say or rather shout something in here."

"N-Nope! I'm fine."

Kirumi eyes squint in suspicion. "I see. Please alert me if you need any assistance."

Kirumi departs with that, leaving Himiko no time to waste inserting a finger inside her again. She glances at the clock on the wall. _"I'm not sure when everyone's arriving, but I probably should finish soon."_

After taking another precautionary glance at the Dining Hall door and the kitchen door, Himiko pulls down her skirt and panties a little bit. Another small moan escapes her as reply to the cool air brushing across her crotch. She takes two fingers and starts pumping them in and out her vagina, her heavy breathing soon returns. Her other hand decides slides down her stomach, turning her on even more, as the hand starts massaging her clit. She bites her bottom lip at the pleasure shooting up through her.

All these factors determine a quick orgasm seconds later. She pulls her hand from her pussy, staring at the juices heavily painted on her fingers.

" _Wait…what am I going to do about this?"_

She doesn't want to lick them (finding the mere thought a bit revolting) and doesn't want to wipe them on the table or, worse, her clothes. _"And I don't want to ask Kirumi for a napkin or something…she's gonna ask why."_

Alas, she runs out of options and settles on wiping it against the side of her chair.

As soon as that happens, she hears the Dining Hall door creak open and Tenko waltz in. Himiko notices Chabashira adjust her skirt a bit and wipe her hand against the side of it, but pays no mind to it.


	5. Kirumi Tojo

Her eyes shoot open. They're only met with darkness.

She, again, wakes up early. Though, it isn't like she didn't plan for it.

A sense of tranquility passes through Kirumi as she stares up at the deactivated light fixture above. This is one of the only times of her day she feels this.

When she turns on the light, thoughts of the day ahead rush into her head. She breathes out a sigh.

This is one of the days where Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, simply wants to stay in bed; to simply abandon all of her duties and spend the rest of her day in peace for once.

These days, whenever they come – which lately feels often to the Ultimate – fills her with many emotions. Yet, one always present is disgust. _"It's my duty as a maid to serve them,"_ she always reasons herself. _"I can't be so selfish…I can't abandon them!"_

She glances at the tableside clock after getting up. As she expects, she woke an hour before the alarm she set who knows how long ago. Her mind briefly recalls the time of her early days in the Academy when it was the clock that woke her up rather than herself.

She makes her way to the bathroom, stripping herself of her clothes, wasting no time heading into the shower.

The shower is another time of tranquility she briefly experiences through the day.

She steps out of the shower and in front of the bathroom mirror. She stares at herself, noting her face's expression. She doesn't fail to catch the bags under her eyes. She closes them in thought. _"Yes…of course. With Kokichi's prank last night, I find it miraculous I didn't oversleep."_

After noting the details of her face, she directs her eyes downward to note other features.

Previous clients of hers have remarked her beauty. Whenever it did happen, she never knew how to aptly respond other than a simple thank you. Of course, she knew how exactly to respond whenever those clients made a remark that pushed far past her boundaries.

Yet now, there's no client around to remark her beauty; the only person remarking it now being her.

She wonders if it's vain to call herself beautiful. _"If it isn't…"_ she ponders. " _It very well feels like it."_

She looks up and down at the slim figure of her body. A smile flashes across her face briefly. That concise moment filling her thoughts on how her body can rival that of a model's.

She pivots her head upwards a bit to soak in the look of her breasts. They aren't as big as those models others would gawk at on magazines, but she's content with them. She doesn't fail to detect her erect nipples.

She turns her back closer to the mirror. Her back certainly supports the look of her hourglass figure, yet she decides to look at her ass instead.

Luckily, with her modest costume, this…asset never made its noticeable presence when she's in public. Tojo has never taken into consideration how beautiful it truly is. She places her palm on the right cheek, circular motions following after. It sends a strange shock through her. Yet, she

doesn't desire to stop.

Her breathing gets a bit heavier. The female Ultimate questions if her pussy feels wet because of the shower or of this stimulating moment.

She fully faces the mirror again, taking in her marvelous figure. She places a hand on her stomach and starts sliding it down. Another wave of pleasure runs through her.

Her hand finally arrives at her destination: her vagina. She lightly pinches her clit and a moan follows suit. She utilizes two of her fingers to pinch her clit while another slips into her pussy and slowly pistons. She then employs her other hand to pinch one of her nipples.

Nothing other than this moment runs through her mind. Not the incoming day, the exhilarating past night, her duties she needs to fulfill…nothing else but this moment. She can't decide if her masturbation is further turning her on or the fact she's staring at herself doing it is.

If she makes a regular habit of this, surely this will be added to her short list of tranquil moments.

Yet, her fingers eventually halt. The approaching day rushes right back into her mind. She sighs in disappointment.

In very few minutes, she manages to dress in her usual attire. Before she put it on, she thinks with a smile of how nice her dress is. While a lot of her classmates – or essentially, mostly Kokichi and at times Miu – mocked on how her clothes made her look "goth," as they would call it, she didn't care much. The dress is respectable for her work and she finds it gorgeous.

" _Surely, that's all that matters?"_

Before heading out the door, she takes another look at the clock. Thirty minutes before 7:00 AM.

As quietly as she can, she makes her way out of the Dormitory building and into the courtyard.

As she walks the path en route to the main school building, she remarks how this is another tranquil time of day for her. With the silence, the fresh, blowing air, and the beautiful scenery, she wonders it'd be hard not to find it somewhat peaceful.

Those pleasant thoughts soon exit as she enters the building. What takes their place is thoughts focusing on preparing her for the next couple hours of cooking, serving, trying her best not to go insane, and cleaning.

When she arrives at the kitchen in the Dining Hall, she looks upon the kitchen with a sigh. Regardless, she tugs on the bottom of her gloves and walks to one of the counters.

* * *

When Kirumi finishes the seventh dish, she looks at the clock. _"I see 7:45 has come quickly."_

She internally makes note of the time and prepares herself to move on to the next one. She looks at the counter decorated with prepared food as she envisions her mental checklist, checking off a name respective to a dish she sees.

" _Hm…very well. I suppose I can begin preparing Ms. Akamatsu's."_

Kirumi turns to the counter behind her. A spoon on the other side catches her eyes. She reaches for it, her first attempt unsuccessful. Yet, she doesn't back down. She stretches out even further, trying to grab her prize to no avail. She stops momentarily to gather herself before taking another try, multiple other tries following after that failed one. Each one, she notes, her breathing gets heavier…sounding more sexual than anything.

" _Why haven't I just gone to the other side by now?"_

By the time she finishes that question, she just manages to prevent her hand rocketing down her dress and panties _._ That's when it hits her.

She backs some ways from the counter. She answers her previous question when she sees the counter's corner she was just leaning on. That is, where her vagina was mostly rubbing on.

Kirumi puts a hand to her chest as her other hand slowly wanders its way on the crotch area of her dress. _"Of course, my breath is heavy…"_ she remarks to herself.

For a split moment, the world around Kirumi disappears. The cabinets, the dishes…everything. All that remains in her eyesight is the countertop. All that she can hear is her heavy breathing and her steadily increasing heartbeat.

The world around her starts to appear again, albeit slowly. The first thing that appears is the clock to her right. She immediately checks its time. Already fifteen minutes into the hour.

Kirumi recalls how she didn't finish her impromptu "session" this morning.

The next thing that appears to her is the door behind her, leading to the Dining Hall. She recalls the last couple minutes, or more precisely, the lack of any noise emitting from the next room.

Kirumi notes how she has the perfect chance.

The Ultimate Maid tries to quell her temptations. Yet, her violent, internal war doesn't last long. Her lust claims victory.

Tojo stretches towards the floor and grabs the hems of her dress. Faster than she'd want to admit, her dress is lifted up to the point where her purple panties are visible.

Her first step towards the table is hesitant, but the following ones are brimmed with a sense of eagerness.

When she finally makes it to the corner, she doesn't waste any time massaging her clothed pussy onto it.

The maid takes in a huge breath. The pleasure that goes through her is immeasurable. Her humping gradually gets faster, her breath inevitably doing the same. Her eyes shut and her head lunges backward.

Arising in the depths of her throat, Kirumi feels a loud moan struggling to break free. She dares herself to release it…

Until she hears the Dining Hall's doors open, the clamping of footsteps following it.

Immediately, Kirumi puts to rest that, undoubtedly, loud moan building up and opens up her eyes. For a moment, she wonders if those noises were her imagination stemming from paranoia, but the sounds of chairs being pulled out defeats the theory.

Her hands lose their grip on the hems of her dress, the fabric draping back in front of her. She runs her hands over her dress to straighten the clothing out. Kirumi makes her way to the kitchen door to greet these sudden guests.

Once Kirumi enters the Dining Hall, she sees that these guests are made up of Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno, the latter in midst of a slumber.

"Hello." the maid greets. "I thought I heard someone take a seat in here."

"Oh, Kirumi!" Tenko shouts as she nearly falls out her seat. This shout is loud enough to take

Himiko out her dream world. "Oh, sorry Himiko!" Tenko apologizes, Yumeno groaning in annoyance as a response.

"I apologize for waking you up," Tojo replies. "That was…not my intention."

"Nyeh…it's fine, both of you."

"I…didn't hear you Kirumi. Were you in there the whole time?" Tenko asks.

The maid politely nods her head as a reply. "It seems everyone will take some time to arrive. If you need any assistance, I shall be in the kitchen."

Before the maid can disappear back into the kitchen, Tenko stops her to try and delve into another rant.

"You know, Kirumi, you don't have to be slaving in that kitchen trying to appease those degenerate males that'll never appreciate it."

Kirumi heaves out a sigh and politely turns around. "Not only is it my duty as a maid to serve you all, but to assist you in such tasks as this so you can all excel and improve in your personal crafts so as to not burden yourself with concerns such as mine, whilst I improve my craft at the

same time. Perhaps, Ms. Chabashira, it is not my thinking that you should try to change, but yours."

These words barely resonate with Tenko, as she crosses her arms with a "Hmph."

"She's got a point, Tenko." Yumeno tiredly responds back.

"Himiko!" Chabashira exclaims in disbelief.

Kirumi decides to leave the two women be as she disappears back into the kitchen. When she does, she shakes her head with a sigh recalling Tenko's comment.

Another thing that deserves a sigh from her is the dishes on one of the counters, reviving the picture of the checklist in her mind.

Kirumi decides to forgo her second impromptu masturbation session of this morning to returns to her tasks.

However, all while she prepares the next dish, her eyes never fail to connect to that corner.

Nothing seems to take her mind off of it. At the start of the next dish, she manages a couple times to deviate her sight from it, yet the corner takes deeper root in her mind when she does. When she hears something coming from the Dining Hall, she decides that investigating it would be a good distraction. Yet, to her slight disappointment, it seems to be nothing of great importance; the only thing grabbing her interest being Himiko's slightly odd behavior and the absence of Chabashira.

When Kirumi enters the kitchen again, the corner protrudes from the table…taunting her. The

Ultimate Maid awkwardly twists her legs, remarking to herself how she had to deal with

drenched panties ever since the last two dishes.

Kirumi takes a look behind her. _"It would be unlikely Himiko would enter here."_

Kirumi takes a look at the clock. _"Perhaps if I was quick about this."_

Kirumi takes a look at the dishes. _"Surely, the food wouldn't get that cold that quick…"_

Kirumi takes a look at the daunting counter once more. Her mind quickly reaches a conclusion as she says to herself two words that's a rarity for anyone, including herself, to hear.

"Fuck it."

It takes some time and fumbling around, but Kirumi strips herself of her dress, standing half-naked in the kitchen. Her panties soon join the spot her dress messily sits.

Without hesitation nor care in the world, she nearly runs over to the corner and begins humping her pussy against it.

" _If anyone were to see me like this…My honor as a maid…would be ruined!"_

But she quickly puts to sleep those thoughts as her arousal awakes even more. Her humping gets incredibly faster as one of her hands squeeze one of her breasts.

After a minute, the feeling of an orgasm she desperately desires begins to arise. She clenches her teeth to suppress any moans, yet it does not help to suppress her heavy breath. Kirumi's humping quickens as she starts to direct her hand towards her aching clit. When they make contact, she loses it.

When her orgasm settles, she stumbles onto the floor. On her back, she can see some of her juices painted on the counter's corner. Tojo closes her eyes as breathes out a sigh, this one filled with relief and happiness. For the first time this morning, a smile plasters across her face.

" _I can't remember the last time I had an orgasm like that. Perhaps I need to make an effort to do that more often."_

She opens up her eyes, reminding herself of her current location. She glances at her clothes beside her.

" _Though…not in here. I must admit, this was careless and improper."_

Kirumi dresses once more and wipes away any evidence from the counter. She doesn't waste any time preparing the next dish.

" _Possibly when I wake up tomorrow morning I could do that again."_

Kirumi's smile doesn't falter as she adds another moment of tranquility to her daily routine.

* * *

 **AN: Buckle up, I have quite a bit to say here.**

 **Firstly, thank you once again for reading. For those commonly following this story, I apologize for its late appearance. Funny story...I threw a mouse at my laptop. I was put out of commission for quite some time until I got it fixed a couple days ago. I couldn't work on this story because this story is, of course, only on the laptop. But, thank you for your patience. Stories may come faster due to it now being summer.**

 **Another thing I'd like to say is the direction I'm gonna take the chapter after this. When I finished editing this chapter yesterday, I went back and read the previous chapters. I recalled the earlier chapters and I think I noticed that I'm trying to hard to add a bunch of story to the mix. I mean, compared to the Tenko and Angie chapters, the "lewdness" or "sexiness" of this story went down a bit. Now, while I do think I mixed porn and plot perfectly with Miu's chapter, I think these last two need more lewdness (though, I'm still proud of this chapter, but I can't decide if that's just because of the story and not the porn.) I feel like I'm doing the reverse of the "Porn, What Plot?" tag. Or...maybe I'm overthinking this? Maybe everything's fine?**

 **Anywho, next chapter will be about Kaede, and I'll be bumping the sexiness quite a bit. Enjoy this chapter regardless, even with its short length. If there is any grammatical mistakes or errors, please alert me. I'll probably be going back to see if I missed anything regardless.**

 **For those who read the last chapter, you'll notice that this one coincides with it. Meaning that in that one morning, Tenko, Himiko, and Kirumi were getting themselves off. (I probably caused a consistency problem doing this.) And...Kirumi is probably a bit OOC. I kinda wanted to go with a plot where she's so stressed and such and such where at the end she finally breaks. If I wrote that well or not is up to you.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	6. Kayayday Akamatsu

**(AN:** **So...here it is! Ms. Akamatsu's a.k.a the Piano Freak's chapter!** **I'm actually really proud of this chapter. I hope I kept my promise from last time (that is, including more smut than story). I'd like to thank AO3 writer LightTheNight for beta reading this chapter! Their input really helped me.** **Next chapter will be none other than Ms. Shirogane herself. If any of you have suggestions on what you'd like to see from her, feel free to say so. I will say, disappointingly, that there'll be no Maki chapter. Reasons why is because I don't have any interesting ideas for her and...I'm really bad at writing "angsty" characters. Though, if y'all do want to see her have a chapter, I'll consider it.** **Another thing: Next chapter may take some time to appear as I'll be working on another story starring Shuichi and Miu. So...look forward to that, then!** **Thank you for reading)**

* * *

The piano-talented Ultimate closes the door to her Ultimate Lab, a click indicating its lock. She waltzes over to one of the windows, soon clutching the side of the curtain. Before sliding the cloth in front of the panes, she remarks to herself how the beautiful sunset is outside. For a second, she contemplates leaving both windows unobscured, letting the heaven's eye continue casting its beauty.

" _Though, it would be embarrassing for someone to catch me touching myself."_

She slides the curtain in front of both windows.

Akamatsu Kaede has, like any young teenager her age you'd imagine, urges. Today, Kaede's desires had been scorching so much, that she's amazed she didn't simply stop caring and just finger herself right in front of everyone at some point.

It doesn't help that she accidentally walked into Shuichi undressing in the pool's men's changing room just a few minutes ago.

The pianist found these strong urges throughout the day to be a bit odd. Kaede resolved herself, however long ago, to masturbate before dressing every morning. The young Ultimate even masturbated again in the shower this morning, another urge taking over her then.

Now, as Kaede flips through her excessive CD collection filled with mostly piano pieces, she believes these next twenty or more minutes should greatly satisfy her.

Akamatsu had masturbated like this a few times before. An entire session where, back-to-back, she'd have orgasm after orgasm. _"I'm getting wet just thinking about it,"_ she remarks to herself. She suddenly comes across the CD she desired and quickly loads it into the player next to the chalkboard. She reaches under her skirt and starts rubbing herself through her panties as _Bagatelle No. 25 in A Minor – Für Elise_ – plays in the background.

After all, after being given the nickname "Piano Freak," it's not surprising Kaede would take her passion even in her private moments.

(Search Youtube: Für Elise - Piano & Orchestra)

The song begins with the ever-so-famous piano chord. As the song continues, Kaede is reminded of the presence of other instruments such as violins and brass instruments in the background. Yet, the instruments never overpower the peaceful piano; they complement it. Their presence is made clearer eventually, but the piano continues to stand confidently front and center.

Kaede's hand is already inside her panties, the active hand rubbing her clit. Multiple sensations go through her body, multiple moans exiting. She lightly rubs her clit, a scream akin to a blood-curdling one almost leaving her. _Für Elise_ , at this moment, starts to pick up from its slow pace. A lighter mood replaces the darker notes.

Kaede smiles rememberingly, knowing this part well. She decides to use these few seconds to insert a digit inside herself, another moan brushing from her lips. Her breathing soon gets labored as she feels her orgasm inch closer.

Yet, the song slows down back to the recognizable rhythm, the young pianist slowing her finger's movements along with it.

Soon, a series of moans erupt of Kaede as she starts to massage her pussy. Akamatsu purposely moans at every hit of the C note at this part. Soon, Kaede hears the cello becomes more audible. As if it had a sudden desire to sit alongside the piano on the center stage and make its beauty more heard. Yet, it's still respectful to the piano. It lets the piano continue to roar, even if it meant the cello's increased volume would remain nothing but a whisper.

The riff of the song continues and continues, as so does Kaede. Her moans halt their playing for a second, her heavy breath being the only sound heard from her. She inserts two fingers inside herself this time as the song begins to deviate from its familiar rhythm once more.

Für Elise now takes on a serious tone, somberness doubtlessly still present. Akamatsu, on the other hand, uses this part of the song to speed up her hand's pumps. She curls her fingers slightly upwards invoking more pleasure.

Before this section departs so this song gives back the spotlight to the riff, the instruments all take a moment of silence to let the piano play by itself. Its solo performance isn't long. It marks the end of its quick solo when it breaks back into the main riff, the other instruments joining back in.

Meanwhile, Kaede speeds up her hand. She feels that she's going so fast that she may break her hand. She also knows that, much like the song, she's closing in on the end.

The memorable melody continues for another three times. Akamatsu feels her orgasm building up. She eagerly awaits the satisfaction she desired ever since she entered the room.

Finally, _Für Elise_ plays its main riff for the last time, Kaede cumming on the last note.

She slumps back into her chair, her heavy breath in the silent room roaring. She smiles to herself.

" _That felt really good… But I'm not done yet!"_

Quickly, she rushes over to the player and ejects the CD. She eagerly skips over to one of the shelves stacked with CDs, scanning over each one to decide her next song.

Her finger then brushes past a spine that catches her interest. From the corner of her eye, she sees the name, Chopin. She reads the title of the case. _Nocturne in E Flat Major_ _Op. 9 No. 2._

After glancing up in thought for a split second, she quickly pulls the jewel case from the shelf and the CD from the case, the disk soon landing inside the player.

(Search Youtube: Nocturne In E Flat Major, Op.9 No.2)

The room's ambiance soon fills with the beginning of a soft melody. A grin creeps across Akamatsu's face as her hand disappears back inside her soaked lower undergarment. As soon as her hand touches her folds, her vision goes black.

When her vision comes to again, she finds herself in a new location. A location not just far from the school but far from society it seems.

Kaede is thrown from the environment of the small, air-conditioned Ultimate Lab, to a vast, wind-cooled field. With it, is a bright blue sky, thin wispy clouds dotted against it, a large grassy plain, green the only color of the ground for miles. And in midst of it all…the Ultimate Pianist, her only company a tree as she relaxes in its caring shade.

Kaede's silent as she stares on at the endless beauty, listening to the placid piano play. She's only silent for a small while. Her silence starts to dissipate when she feels a pleasure whelm throughout her. In the fantasy world, Kaede can't explain it. She doesn't know where the feeling has come from and why it continues to bolt through her. But the electrifying satisfaction erupts a soft moan from her. She ceases to question anything about the gratifying feeling. She embraces it as she falls back onto the grass. Her breath gets heavier.

Meanwhile, back inside Akamatsu's lab, all of her outerwear had been disposed of over to a corner, leaving her in just her undergarments. Her light-pink panties pulled over slightly. Her finger quickens her piston-like movements in her pussy. The Ultimate Pianist, entirely entrapped within her dream world, has no regards for her moans loud as thunder.

In her dream world again, Kaede begins to walk around as she continues to hear the song play; as if the heavens are rewarding her this performance. The electrifying feeling continues to rip through her, her breath still heavy.

After what seems to be miles of walking, she comes across a stream. She breathes out a relieved sigh and sits in front of the stream. Bracing herself with her arms, she glances up at the beautiful blue sky once more. She only glances at it for a moment or two before she shuts her eyes. She couldn't decide what made her do so. Was it to better embrace the melodious sedative song or to better embrace the clean air?

The pianist opens her eyes and glances down at the stream once more. In this fantasy world, she kicks off her shoes along with her leggings. As soon as she dips her toes in the water, the pleasurable feeling returns with vengeance.

In the real world, the female Ultimate runs a finger over her clit, the pleasure rewarded being immense. As much as she temporarily hated to do so, she parts her hand from her clit. To take its place, she begins rubbing her clothed pussy on the edge of her chair. She grins in satisfaction as she doesn't waste time quickening her humping. Her moans begin to get more silent, now being placed under her breath rather than heard from the rest of the world.

She quits her grinding and sits back upright in her chair, her hand vanishing inside her panties again, her loud moans reappearing. Her other, unoccupied hand travels slowly up her stomach, the gratifying feeling indescribable to her. The hand disappears into her bra, two of her fingers lightly pinching one of her erect nipples. She throws her head back and barely fights down the urge to bellow a moan so loud that it could awaken the dead.

As her mind returns back into the dream world, she stares on at the now setting sun. She's in an endless open field once more. No streams, no trees…just her, the grass, the sun bidding its farewell, and the calming music playing from no particular direction.

She spreads out her arms and falls back, hitting the ground with a thud. As she watches the setting sun, she remarks several things. The nearing end of the song, the desire to cry from staring on at the serene sight, and the intensification of the mystery stimulation.

In the Ultimate Lab, Kaede also notices the nearing end of the song. She pulls her panties to the side and quickens her fingers again, her climax approaching much like the song is approaching its.

As dreamworld Kaede stares on at the sunset, a tear streams down her face as the feeling of pleasure intensifies for the last time.

In the real world, Kaede slows her fingers a little bit when she feels her climax cumming. The orgasm flows through her, the song ending with her.

When Kaede comes to again, she finds herself on the floor. When she sits back in her chair, she finds it considerably damp. She looks down in surprise to be met with a small puddle on the floor. _"Wow… I haven't squirted in a while."_

The pianist, for a short while, tries to reason with herself and conclude that the previous orgasm would be it. _"Geez, I made a mess… Maybe I should spend the rest of the evening practicing rather than masturbating."_

She goes to take the CD out the player and puts it back into its case. However, when she goes back to the shelf, the urge to go for another round creeps up on her.

Akamatsu, at first, tries to reason with herself again that the last orgasm would be it. However, as she feels her pussy get wet again, her attempt at reasoning fails.

" _A-Alright, maybe just one more!"_

She puts back the previous CD and grabs another one from the shelf. Another one labeled _La Campanella._ As the CD loads, Kaede strips herself of any last bits of clothing.

(Search Youtube: Evgeny Kissin - La Campanella (Liszt))

Akamatsu grins as the song opens with a slow melody. She immediately tends to her dripping cunt with slight rubbing. It doesn't take long for the song to pick up speed.

When the song does gain traction, it does so to notes the pianist knew she'd be hearing often throughout the piece. Her soft rubbing soon stops and she replaces it by inserting her fingers inside herself, another moan carelessly erupting from her.

Her fingers speed up to match the fast rhythm of the song. When she speeds them up, her mind briefly flashes back to the time she played this song. _"I never thought the next time I'd hear this song would be for a moment like this. Good thing I already trained my fingers to match this song's tempo..."_

The music soon delves into another melody, but the swiftness of the song doesn't falter. Kaede can attest to the fact that the song is getting progressively, albeit slowly, faster. Her fingers follow the same pattern. The song soon starts to dwell on the higher notes of the piano. Kaede decides to use this moment to rub her clit and pinch her right nipple tightly.

Soon, the lower notes return along with the main melody. The female Ultimate goes back to rubbing her pointer finger across her folds as her other hand is tasked with massaging one of her breasts. Eventually, as she did so with previous moments in the song, her hands speed up midst their assigned duties. The song then decides to slow down, eventually silencing to a fade. Akamatsu uses this short time to take a breath.

The silence lasts for barely a moment before La Campanella starts up once more with a different melody. The melody plays multiple times, each time faster than the last. Kaede's digits disappear back into her once more, this time curling upwards to send uncountable amounts of pleasure through her.

The song once more relies on the higher notes of the piano, the speed picking up haste by each passing second, the piano-Ultimate mimicking so with her fingers. La Campanella decides to do a scale with the higher notes, Kaede's moans increasing in volume when the scale went higher. In the end, the lower notes cease their playing, the higher notes doing another scale, ending on a lower note. The lower note progressively increases to a higher note. When it hits one of the highest notes, Kaede hears multiple other high notes being continuously pressed with ungodly speed. Kaede smiles as her fingers piston in her pussy at an also breakneck speed.

Soon, the presence of the main melody makes itself heard once more, the continuous higher notes not deterred by its presence. The main melody is played slower as the higher notes continue their haste rhythm. Kaede's right fingers settle on a moderate speed; two fingers rubbing along her dripping vagina, another finger slowly moving in and out of her.

The main melody tires of its slower speed and immediately matches the tempo of the higher notes. Kaede's tempo quickens as well, three of her fingers inside her already at a speed one would think impossible.

The song stops once more and Akamatsu uses the change to take another breath.

The song begins once more, with no intent on progressing in pace. Kaede can practically see the playing pianist's fingers darting around the piano at phenomenal velocity. The four of Kaede's fingers perfectly imitate said movements in a horizontal direction. Kaede can barely hear the song over her booming moans and weighed breaths.

She tries to stifle them to hear the song play with its transcendent tempo, soon scaling down to the lower notes again. The song doesn't linger long on them as it scales back up to the higher notes, playing multiple high notes once more in the span of only four seconds.

Returning one more time is the main melody, the speed matching previous moments. All of Kaede's fingers are at full speed as well as she feels her orgasm arising. She quietly whispers "Come on" to herself as in the final moments of the song, it switches to another melody to close the song.

And with that, La Campanella ends.

Akamatsu is disappointed she didn't end with the song. Yet, the disappointment is only temporary. Her mind is only fully focused on this oncoming orgasm. Her hand continues to work at amazing acceleration in a circular motion, her fingers reaching a speed she didn't even know is possible.

And, finally, it comes.

Kaede's fingers shoot out of her pussy, a large blast of ejaculate immediately shooting out of her, staining almost all of the floor in front of her, some hitting the wall. Akamatsu's fingers rub the outside of her pussy as she continues to squirt, the gushes getting smaller each burst. When the gushing stops, Kaede absentmindedly inserts a finger inside her. It's soon pushed out by another burst of squirt, hitting a spot on the wall in front of her.

When Kaede finally finds the energy to get up off the floor, she cleans up the amorous mess before putting on her clothes. _"Whew… That's the last time I'm masturbating today."_

When Kaede finishes cleaning up, she reaches for one of her undergarments. However, she hears a knock on the door.

"Kaede? Are you in there? I…need to talk with you about something."

Despite being in no particular danger or rush, Kaede immediately panics.

"Coming, coming!" She shouts back as she reaches for her panties.

However, when she picks them up, her mind recalls the voice at the door. _"That was Shuichi's voice, wasn't it?"_

She assures herself that it was, and a devious idea comes to her.

* * *

"Kaede? Are you in there? I…need to talk with you about something."

"Coming, coming!"

Shuichi lowers his head in shame. _"How do I even begin to apologize for what she saw?"_

Shuichi's mind flawlessly replays the moment. He was going to go workout with Kaito and Maki and decided to change in more comfortable in the pool's changing room. He didn't expect anything to happen. He especially didn't expect his close friend Kaede walking in on him just as he was taking off his underwear.

" _Is it even fair to say 'friend?'"_ Shuichi asks himself.

Shuichi would've been sure of saying that many months ago…when the two were most definitely just friends. However, in the last few months, it became obvious that they had feelings for each other. Unless both of them saying "I love you" on multiple occasions combined with them making out a few times in the past isn't obvious enough?

Shuichi wonders if the incident between them today would make anything awkward. He wondered that until Kaede opened the door.

Shuichi was about to give a greeting. That is until he saw Kaede fully naked. She's breathing heavily, has the lewdest look on her face, and is pumping a finger slowly inside herself.

"Hey, Shuichi. Do you need something?"

Saihara struggles to say anything as much as he struggles to contain eye contact with her.

"If you want to apologize for what happened today, don't. Besides…"

She looks down at her body, Shuichi's eyes quickly look down it as well.

"I think this makes up for it, huh?"

The detective is still stunned with absolute silence.

"Would you…like to come in?"

Shuichi tries to prepare a verbal response but ends up settling with a head nod. The pianist grabs Shuichi by his tie and pulls him into the Ultimate Lab. The door soon closes, the click of a lock soon following.


End file.
